Memories
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: kid!phan go for a quick ice-cream date after begging Dan's mum all day. On the way back home, Phil drops his ice-cream and cries, but Dan doesn't mind sharing his ice-cream with Phil. 20 years later, and that's Dan's favorite memories that he has with his husband.


_"Here's five pounds for each of you. You can go to the store to buy ice-cream but you have to come straight back, alright?" Diane Howell told her 10-year-old son, smiling as she handed him the money she was giving him to go buy ice-cream for him and his best friend, Phil Lester._

_"Thank you, mummy!" Dan squealed excitedly as he took the money from her._

_"_Be careful, boys!_" Diane called, chuckling as she watched them run out of the door._

_It was a sunny day out, and the kids have been bugging her all day to let them go to the ice-cream shop and and get some ice-cream. Phil had been over all weekend, it was now Sunday, but it was okay because she absolutely adored Phil and loved having him over. She loved seeing her son have a great best friend like Phil, and she was just happy that he was happy._

_"I'm so glad mummy let us go get ice-cream today!" Dan said happily, as he walked beside his best friend, Phil, whilst licking his ice-cream. "Especially since it's hot out!" He looked up at the sky for a quick second to stare at the sun before he went back to eating his ice-cream._

_"Which is weird because London is always so cold," Phil pointed out._

_"Yeah," Dan agreed. He smiled as he continued to lick his ice-cream._

_Phil was looking around him as he also licked his own ice-cream, with a bright smile on his face. Spending time with his best friend, Dan, was always his favorite activity to do. They always spent time together and most of the time, they didn't really do anything together... which is how they liked it. But sometimes, they would sit in their bedrooms and play video games and color in their coloring books, which was one of their favorite activities to do together. Dan and Phil had been best friends ever since they were little babies, because they lived next door to each other and their mums were best friends since they went to school._

_Phil gasped as soon as he dropped his ice-cream on the ground, right in front of him. He looked down and his eyes began to water up. Dan stopped walking when he noticed that Phil wasn't beside him anymore, he looked over and frowned when he saw that Phil had actually dropped his ice-cream and was now in tears. "Phil?" Dan walked over to him._

_"I dropped my ice-cream!" Phil cried as he looked over at Dan._

_Dan immediately reached over and wiped away Phil's tears, giving him a small smile. "That's okay, we can share my ice-cream," He said. He never liked seeing his best friend so upset, so he didn't mind sharing his own ice-cream if it made Phil happy again._

_"R-Really?" Phil asked, wiping away some of his tears with his shirt._

_"Yeah, here- I don't mind," Dan said as he reached over and then he carefully handed Phil his ice-cream. "That's better. It's like we're on a date now!" Dan giggled and then he smiled brightly as Phil took the ice-cream from him with no hesitation. _

_"Thank you Dan!" Phil said, and within' seconds... the smile was on his face again._

_Dan reached over and grabbed Phil's hand. "Don't mention it,"_

_Phil immediately held onto Dan's hand. It didn't even phase him though, Dan and Phil were always this close and clingy together, and nobody even had to question it. "Yours is better anyways-" He said after having a few licks of Dan's ice-cream. He looked over at Dan and smiled._

_After a few minutes of walking, they finally made it back to Dan's house._

_"There you are, boys. Oh- Phil, where's your ice-cream?" Diane asked when she saw that only her son had an ice-cream in his hands. She was so sure that she had given both of the boys enough money to get their own ice-cream. "I gave you enough money, didn't I?"_

_"Yeah... but Phil accidentally dropped his so we're sharing mine!" Dan told her._

_Diane smiled. "That was very sweet of you Dan," She said._

_"Phil's my best friend... I don't mind sharing with him," Dan said._

xxxxxx

30-year-old Dan Howell smiled as he walked beside his best friend, and husband... as they walked next to each other. They were walking home from their date. They usually never went on dates like this, but Phil was feeling romantic for once and surprised Dan with a date. It had been a long week for the both of them, so Phil decided to end it with a date.

20 years have passed, Dan and Phil were still best friends... and now they were even married and were planning on starting a family of their own very soon. Things have changed since then, but they changed for the better. They were happy, and that's all that really mattered.

"What are you smiling about?" Phil asked, reaching over and grabbing Dan's hand.

"We just passed the ice-cream shop," Dan said as he looked over at Phil.

"Yeah, we did. What about it?" Phil asked, raising his eyebrows.

"It just reminded me of how when we were little... we shared my ice-cream because you dropped yours, and we held hands on the way home," Dan explained.

Phil couldn't help but smile. He remembered that day clearly, and it was one of his favorite memories of his and Dan's. "We were so little back then," Phil said.

"And we weren't even actually dating either," Dan said.

"No, but we totally acted like we were," Phil laughed and shook his head.

"Back then we didn't care about what people thought about us together,"

"Things were so much easier back then. But, a lot has changed," Phil grumbled.

Dan laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, but that's why it's my favorite memory of us,"

"What? Do you mean of that day? When we shared your ice-cream together and walked home holding hands?" Phil asked curiously.

"Yeah. There's a lot of memories we have, but that's my favorite," Dan said with a smile.

"Do you want to stop and get some ice-cream?" Phil asked, smiling.

"Yes, I would love to!" Dan exclaimed. He grabbed Phil's hand and then they ran into the ice-cream shop, as it was quite late and they didn't want to be late. Once they got their ice-cream cone, they started walking back home, which was only about 10 minutes away.

"Just like old times," Phil said, smiling as he licked the ice-cream. He laughed when Dan also licked the ice-cream. "We're such kids."

"We've never really grown up, have we?" Dan beamed.

"I think that's a good thing," Phil said, nodding.

"I think so too," Dan agreed. He sighed happily.


End file.
